Turn the Page
by Buffalo-Dreams
Summary: A shy, young woman is invited to the esteemed wizard academy and faces many trials as she goes through life. Little does Margaret know, however, that a strange, dark force is preventing her from keeping with daily life and the fate of the world rests on her shoulders. With her friend by her side can she undo the curses, and find where she really belongs?
1. Prompts

**The Music Meme for Writers**

**Fandom:** Turn the Page (My story)

**1. How to Save a Life – The Fray**

Reggie looked out towards the fields in the distance. The sky was tinted oranges and pinks and blues, the colour of sunset. She remembered the fight that she and Lukas had had just a few minutes before. She remembered the words that were said;

"_What's with you?! We could've been killed, Reg!"_

"_I know, I'm so sorry..."_

"_Sorry isn't good enough now! _HE _could've been released! Do you want us to be exposed to the entire country?"_

"_No, but..."_

"_No buts Reg! Ugh... that's it. I'm leaving. Give your love to someone else."_

"_LUKAS-" _

She winced as she rewound the conversation. Tears rolled round her cheeks. She knew she was stupid, and she _did _love Lukas, just as he did her. She knew he was out there. Somewhere. Slowly, she packed her bag again, and disappeared just as the sun went down. _I'll find you Luke. I will..._

**2. ** **The Call – Celtic Woman**

The war was finally over. The warlocks had won. There was celebration everywhere, from the battlefield to the academy. There were just two people, bound together by love, separated from each other. Margaret put her hand onto her side to keep her organs in place. Any other girl would have fainted from feeling those slimy body parts, but as squeamish as she was, Reggie bravely kept herself from screaming. Instead, she ripped her dress and used it as a bandage. Carefully, she removed her hand from the wound. Thank God, it stayed in place. Reggie stood up, while receiving congratulations for killing Malcior, had her mind on someone else: Lukas. But, after a while, as she was about to give up searching, there she found him. No wounds, just a few minor scratches. Time stood still as the lovers looked at each other. But slowly, they caught grasp of reality, and they sprinted to embrace each other. "You know, Reg?" Lukas asked her after a while.

"What?" Reggie said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I was calling you, but it looks like you slipped too far," Lukas smiled, as they turned to see the corpse of the evil warlock.

"Sorry," Reggie chuckled. Their two eyes met, and their lips locked together.

**3. To the Sky – Owl City**

"Are you sure about this?!" Reggie screamed at Lukas, hands clenched on her broom.

"What are you saying? You're 115 years old and you don't even know how to ride a broom! I'll HAVE to teach you now!" Reggie's newly found friend swooped towards her, and she gave out a little scream. Lukas chuckled and Reggie sulked.

"I can't do this!" she shouted.

"Fine," Lukas sighed, and jumped onto Reggie's broom, sending his back to the academy.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Reggie whimpered. Lukas took her sides and moved up so his lips were inches away from her ear.

"You OK?" he asked. Reggie blushed as an answer. "OK then. Just relax," Lukas put his hands onto Reggie's and eased her fingers away. He caught hold of the broom just as it was going to fall. "Alright, I want you to trust me when I do this, OK?" he whispered into Reggie's ear.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, and Lukas pushed the broom down, so that they got closer to the ground. "Ah!" Reggie cried. Then, Lukas pulled it back up, pulling them away from the fields.

"You alright?" Lukassaid.

"I am now!" Reggie grinned. "I think I can do this now," she prepared herself, and she steered the broom all the way back to the academy. They both dropped off, chuckling. "Thanks for the flying lesson, Lukas," Reggie blushed.

"No problem," Lukas smiled, and then he went on his way. Reggie turned around and thought to herself, _I think I have a crush!_ She gave out a yelp of excitement, and skipped back to her room.

**4. Quiet - LIGHTS**

"Here's the place I was saying about, remember?" Lukas pushed a thick series of willow branches away to reveal a small pond with Koi fish swimming around in it, and a thick tree trunk which held the branches. Around the trunk were lots of tiny snowdrops which sparkled with morning dew. Reggie was speechless – she had never seen such a beautiful grove before. "It's gorgeous," she said breathlessly.

"I take it you like it?" Lukas grinned.

"It's beautiful..." Reggie was cut off by a sudden thought – what if this was a date? She blushed scarlet and hid her face in her hands.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" asked Lukas, frantically putting his hand on her brow.

"No, it's just... I mean, umm... GAH! I think this is a date!" Reggie started. Lukas laughed heartily and said, "But Reg, this IS a date. Don't you remember? We arranged it at school,"

"Oh," Reg sighed. "Ha-ha. Sorry, it's just, I've never been on a date before, not even a proper one, but-" she was cut off by a kiss on the cheek. "What?"

"What?" Lukas asked.

"That was, um, kind of unexpected," Reggie laughed. She looked up, and realised that this was what she really wanted, to be loved by someone, instead of being shunned.

"You OK? We can always go back,"

"No, it's fine," Reggie said, and she nuzzled into Lukas' chest. Lukas gave a light blush, and settled down on the tree for a nap.

**5. Not Gonna Get Us (Dubstep Remix) – t.A.T.u**

Jenny looked up from her scarred wrists to find Lukas strolling around in the gardens. _Perfect_, she thought, and raced down towards him.

"Hey, Lukey!" she grinned, hugging his arm possessively.

"It's Lukas, Jenny," Lukas said flatly, blowing on his fringe. He slid his slender arm out of her grasp and continued walking.

"Honestly, Lukey, you can be such a bore!" Jenny sighed, hands on her hips.

"What do you want this time?" Lukas asked.

"Well, that's just what I came down to tell you. I want to run away," she grinned darkly.

"What? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to come with me," she whispered into his ear. Lukas slapped her across the face.

"No way! Find some other junkie to go with you. I've got a life here thanks," Lukas protested.

"But I need you! You need me too, you know it. Leave that wet flannel Margaret here," Jenny whispered. Lukas started to run away but Jenny caught him. "Don't deny it," she winked.

"You crazy bitch!" Lukas shouted. "I'd rather have Reggie than you." Jenny paused for a moment.

"Fine, Lukey-kins, I'll leave you be," she walked away, arms thrown back. Lukas turned around to watch her go. _What is she planning?_ He thought to himself, and walked away. Jenny turned back around to see if the coast was clear, and cackled gleefully. She got out her knife from her pocket and started up to Reggie's room. _If I can't have him, no-one will..._

**6. Best Druh (Best Friend) – S.K.A.Y.**

Margaret sprinted into the aged library and cried her eyes out. She had never been so humiliated in her life. First the name calling and the physical abuse, then the horrible remarks about her family. She thought she had never sunk so low. Sitting on the thick carpet in a huddle, she sobbed and sobbed, until someone came through the door. A boy! She struggled to stop crying but her throat gave out soft gasping noises which drew the attention of the boy. He came over and knelt down beside her. "Hey," he said softly, "are you alright?" Reggie looked up from her knees to face the boy, her cheeks wet with tears. She saw the boy's pale skin, his soft brown eyes and his flopping black hair, which tickled her nose.

"Uh-huh," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"What's your name? Mine's Lukas,"

"Margaret Hitch,"

"OK, Reggie," Lukas smiled. He held out his hand to pull her up. Slowly, they walked to a table and sat down. "So, why are you crying?" he asked gently, not wanting to offend the poor girl.

"Well, I'm new, and I have problems with my magic, and I'm somewhat of a push-over, I guess," Reggie replied quietly, her long hair covering her eyes. "I guess that's why I was intimidated over there," Lukas stared at her solemnly. She spoke with an air about her. She must come from a wealthy family, he decided. "I also have no friends either, to back me up. No one likes me, I'm afraid," Lukas was shocked to find that this girl was so unpopular, despite being new to the academy. He put his arm around her comfortingly and said, "I like you." Just hearing those kind words made Reggie burst into a fresh flood of tears. There was a moment of silence except Reggie's whimpers. After a while, Reggie said, "Thank you for being so nice to me,"

"Trust me, it was the least I could do," Lukas said warmly. "So, we're friends?"

"Best friends," Reggie grinned, wiping her tears away.

**7. **

**8. **

**9. **

**10. **


	2. Prologue

As the sun said goodbye to sky the moon said hello. The light of the sun was gone and all that remained was a flicker of light from a small burning candle. No sound was heard throughout the night. But then. A sudden clatter, which echoed in the black nothing-ness of the street. A woman appeared hurriedly from the darkness of night lost in the alleyways. She must have been trying to take a shortcut home, and was carrying a fairly small bundle of clothes. But she wavered, and suddenly stopped. She realised that there was no point of running away, and she knew that she was heading for a different place that night - the afterlife. Staring at her was the face of death itself. A man... no this maniac, with his arm moulded into a shimmering blade, licked his crimson lips – the shade of blood - as if he were just tasting a delicious meal. A cruel and mischievous smile appeared on this madman's sinister face. His eyes were the brightest shade of electric blue she had ever seen; they glowed like starlight. This madman was no human at all. His heart had not the slightest bit of purity left. She closed her eyes, trembling, expecting the worst to happen. But nothing did. CLANG! That wasn't the sound of metal slicing through innocent flesh. A blade, shining with intense light, blocked the madman's blade. Another man, mysterious and tall, used his strength to protect the woman, who was now cowering on the floor, protecting the small bundle in her hands.  
"You have lost your way... now... you shall perish under my feet!" The mad man cackled as he wildly threw his sword about, thrashing the air. He caught the stranger on the face, opening a large gash on his cheek. He winced, and flew behind the madman's back. "No!" the madman screamed, swiping back at his opponent. It was like a dazzling light show. The stranger was faster than anything the woman had seen before. Her eyes were wide open, and she gave out a muffled scream. Still, the battle went on. The madman had suddenly realised the neglectance (AN: is that even a word?) on his part, kicked the stranger to the floor, and walked slowly to the young woman.  
"I'm sorry for the wait, my dear. I wanted to end this quickly with no interruptions, but it seems as is my plans went to waste," he glared at the stranger as he struggled to get up, "but now we can finally end this. Hand over the baby and I'll let you go on your way. If not, I'll kill you – and your husband." His eyes lit up at the thought of killing these two individuals. Especially the male.  
"You stay away from my Margaret, you sick bastard!" the woman shouted, clutching her baby.  
"Ugh, why did you say that? You'll only end up dead. Bye bye," the madman said, and sliced her stomach open. The stranger looked up immediately from his place and saw his beloved wife being slashed down by this... this creature.  
"URSULA!" he shouted, and sprinted towards his wife's side – only to receive a stabbing to the chest. He looked down, and saw crimson blood pouring from his abdomen. He fell. The last thing he saw was his daughter's crying face.  
"Foolish man." The madman sniffed. He dragged the stranger to his wife and child, and laid him there. He presumed them both dead – the young girl would die off with no food – and disappeared into the black of the night. Little did he know that the woman had survived the gruesome attacks, had seen the murder of her husband, and knew that she would die. She decided that the best thing to do would be to leave her daughter in the care of a loving family; it wouldn't do her good to stay here. The woman gave her husband a final, tender kiss and slowly got up. She ran as best as she could through the streets, until she dropped to the floor, blood in her wake. Her daughter was crying painfully, as if she was aware of the situation that she was in. Her mother put her on the kerb of a small cottage, and hushed her. There were tears in her eyes, which fell onto her daughter's soft cheeks.  
"Hush, my darling. I'll always watch over you, even when you don't remember me. I love you, my baby Margaret." The mother whispered her final words as she wrapped her knuckles on the door. She ran again, only to fall down dead on the pavement, luckily out of sight. A young woman emerged from the cottage, her hair all in tangles. She heard the crying of a small baby, and smiled fondly. She took her in, looked around for her family, and shut the door.  
"You poor darling," the woman cooed. She sat on the armchair, with the baby tenderly wrapped in her arms. She noticed a bronze necklace on the baby's neck, which had her name engraved on it.  
"So, your name is Margaret?" The baby gurgled, fascinated with this new woman. "Such a beautiful name. Your mother chose your name well; you're as pretty as a pearl." Margaret smiled, and the woman chuckled.  
"My little Margaret,"


	3. Chapter 1 - The First Journey

Chapter 1 – The First Journey

5:30 in the morning.

Margaret Hitch heard her mother calling her from the kitchen.  
"Reggie, wake up! You'll be late!"  
"Okay, mother!" Reggie called back, as she got up from bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She didn't want to have to go, but she knew she had to. She remembered the conversation that she and her parents had had this time six months ago.

"_This school is perfect, Margaret!"  
"Mother, do I have to go? I won't know anyone,"  
"That's the point, Reg! You'll make friends easily! "Exactly. Listen to your mother, Reg. You need to come out of your shell more often. It won't be long before you're whisked away by a dashing wizard,"  
"But—"  
"No buts, Margaret. It'll be fun, trust me,"  
_

Reggie sighed. She didn't want to disappoint her parents, but she just hated anyone's company, unless it was her family. She hadn't made friends with the kids in her village – the girls had thought her too shy, and the boys teased her – and she didn't want to. She just wanted to pass all of her exams, whatever they were, and travel. Luckily, the school clothes that she had to wear weren't too bad. She put on a dark grey dress with a long black skirt, and fastened a white ruffled collar onto her neck with a ruby red pin. She stared at her reflection in the mirror in awe. Never had she seen such beautiful clothes on a person, albeit them being a uniform. She smiled as she put on her laced boots and went downstairs. She received heart-warming faces from her mother, father and younger brother, Archie.  
"Those clothes look beautiful, darling," her mother exclaimed, hurrying to her daughter. "Do they fit alright? Is the dress not too tight?" she asked, tightening up the collar and smoothing the skirt.  
"Don't worry, Mother, it fits fine," Reggie smiled with her usual whispery voice.  
"I must say, despite using up what little money we have sending Reg to this school, she certainly fits the bill. It was worth all the trouble," her father said cheerily, toasting to himself.  
"Yeah, Reg, you look like a grown-up lady now!" Archie gushed, eating whatever he had left in his bowl. Reggie blushed, and looked at the time.  
"Mother, are you coming with me to the school? I don't want to be alone when I go in," she asked shyly. Her mother tutted, and gave her a tight hug.  
"Why wouldn't I be there when my only daughter goes to her first school? Of course I'll be there!" she grinned and hugged her daughter tighter, her limp black hair waving about on her shoulders. Reggie giggled softly and hugged her back. She was truly grateful of her parents for sending her to this wizard school. The family was so poor that it was hard to even have three full meals a day, but Reggie's mother and father had used up whatever they could to send her to the school.

/

The journey to the school was long, and boring. Reggie slumped in her seat, staring through the window as the lush green countryside whizzed past the train. She and her mother had been in their seats for nearly two hours, and it was hard to feel energetic. Reggie's stomach was full of butterflies, but she couldn't find the energy to get excited. All of the morning's emotion was sucked out by the gruelling journey. On the plus side, Reggie's mother had made some refreshments, as she had known beforehand that the journey was going to last a while. Together, the pair snacked on honey flavoured biscuits and salmon bites. Reggie smiled as she bit into what was her fifth piece of salmon, tasting the strong, fishy flesh. She stared out of the window and saw an enormous strip of dazzling cobalt blue, shimmering in the sunlight. Her eyes lit up and sparkled as she turned to her mother. "Mother, w-what is that? Is it a river?"

"That's the ocean, darling," her mother smiled, "That means we're almost there,"

"The ocean…" Reggie savoured those words as if they were the salmon. She thought dreamily about what it would be like to swim endlessly in that pool of sapphires… until she had realized what her mother had just said. She snapped back to reality and gasped. "Almost… there?!"

"Yes, why are you so het up? Just relax," her mother said calmly, opening the window. "Mmm! Smell that fresh sea air!" Reggie sniffed, and just like that, it was as if the air had hugged her nostrils. She soon succumbed to the mellow feeling of the sun beating down on her face and the waft of fresh air, and fell into a long, sweet sleep…

/

Reggie woke up to the sound of loud whistles and shouting. She frantically searched her mother for comfort, but her mother laughed. "It's OK, Reg, we're here,"

"Is this the school?" Reggie asked, but her mother giggled again.

"No, child, this is the train station. A cab from the school will pick us up," her mother replied as she snapped suitcases and straightened her simple clothing. Reggie helped her mother pack everything and they hurriedly got out of their carriage. Her mother was frantically turning her head this way and that, obviously looking for the hansom cab. Reggie walked beside her and spotted an ornate carriage, driven by a magnificent brown stallion.

"Mother, isn't that the carriage?" Reggie asked, pointing vaguely at the carriage. Her mother's eyes lit up.

"Good girl! Well done! Let's get over, otherwise he'll go off without us!" her mother smiled, practically dragging her daughter over. They smiled up at the man who steered the horse, who was loosening his collar.

"Are you Mrs Hitch and Miss Margaret?" the cab driver asked.

"Yes sir, we apologise for the long wait. I expect we'll be taking our leave then?" Reggie's mother said.

"Yes, ma'am," the driver replied, gesturing to the cab. The two women stepped gingerly into the carriage as the driver urged the horse onwards. Reggie and her mother slumped into the soft, velvet cushions and giggled as the carriage went up and down.

"Isn't this exciting? One moment more, you'll be at the school," Reggie's mother said, grinning from ear to ear. But Reggie had fallen asleep. All of the day's excitement had gotten to her, and she had drifted asleep to the sound of clopping hooves.


End file.
